That Feeling
by District11TributeHG
Summary: Katniss is lost in thought. She remembers the feeling Peeta gave her.  A few short Katniss memories.
1. Chapter 1

Will I ever be okay again?

No.

I will never heal from the Games. I will never heal from loosing my sister. I will never heal from this loneliness that consumes me. No matter how much Peeta puts himself in my life I will always feel lonely in the back of my mind. But I do have those rare moments when the loneliness disappears. Most of them with Peeta, it's a wonder on how he can still make me smile. How he puts up the effort to, even though he was in the Games with me, hurt worse then me.

* * *

><p>I remember a few months ago when he showed up at my door with a basket of food and some flowers. He led me down to the forest outside of Distract 12. Even though all of 12 is gone, part of the forest still lives on.<p>

The sun was glowing; you couldn't help but feel happy. Peeta was holding my hand tight, afraid I might run away, I noticed then how incredible he looked with the sun in his blonde hair and his eyes shinning with something I haven't seen in a long time.

When we arrived to the lake he let my hand go, only long enough to unfold a blanket and set it down. I sat down on the blanket and started unpacking the food. Strawberries, sandwiches and wine; the perfect lunch. He sat down next to me and opened the container that held the strawberries. Only then did I see that they were covered in chocolate.

"You sure put a lot of effort into this picnic." I commented.

"Well, it is your birthday, and you deserve the best."

"Oh yeah, it is my birthday, the days have been running together since the Capitol fell, with the clean up of the Districts I don't have time to celebrate my birthday."

"Well, I made time, now let's eat!"

Peeta handed me a sandwich and when I bit in to it I could taste Peeta. Not the bread, the boy who made it. The one who cares too much for me. The one that would die for me. When I finished chewing I kissed him, just a quick taste. Fresh bread, the best taste in the world.

Peeta raised an eyebrow then smiled at me, it made my heart flutter.

After the sandwiches we poured some wine. Then he held up a strawberry to my lips. He looked right into the eyes, his love for me shone through. I was hesitant but I opened my lips and he gently put the strawberry in my mouth. I bit down, chewed and swallowed. Then I watched as he ate one himself.

The silence between us was nerve raking. Finally he broke it with a kiss, it was gentle and loving. I threaded my fingers in his blonde locks and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue border my lips and I let him in, kissing him with all the love in my heart.

* * *

><p>For a moment when he kissed me that day, I felt less lonely. It was weird, feeling that, being happy for the first time in months. But it was a good feeling, a feeling I would never give up. And now when I see Peeta, the sun shinning in his blonde hair like it was that day, that feeling comes back. Only for a few seconds, but I live for those few seconds where I feel less afraid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you would like me to continue, I can write another memory.<strong>

Thanks for reading.


	2. Big News

It's been a hard road to get to where we are now. District 12 was back to normal, for the most part. A few shops were up and running and a small school house was built. Some people from District 13 either came back or came for the first time to District 12. Peeta opened a bakery and I owned a weapon shop and hosted classes on how to hunt. District 12 was back to normal yes, but I never will be. I still have nightmares every once in awhile, but Peeta wakes me up before they end. Usually about my future kids having to go through the Games.

* * *

><p>I head a knock on the front door and saw Peeta threw a window. His hands were full of bread. I let him in and the sun shinned through the crack in the door. It's been ten years since bringing down the Capitol, and a very special day. I was going to tell Peeta some very big news.<p>

Peeta grabbed me by the hips and kissed me sweetly. I moaned into his mouth as he deepened it. I broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"Dinners ready." I said.

He sat down at the table then handed me a load of freshly made bread, still warm. I headed to the kitchen to get a knife and headed back to the table. Peeta already had the food served on our plates. I sat down across from him and we ate dinner. A few words were said but we mostly just enjoyed each others company.

After dinner we headed to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him. He started kissing me, his hands finding my leg and pulling me closer. My hands were lost in his hair.

An hour later we where lying on the couch after a few rounds of sex when I remembered what I had to tell him.

I looked down at him, his head was lying on my chest and I started to play with his messy blonde hair.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

His head sprang up and he looked me in eyes. A smiled played on his lips.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then he laid his head back down on my chest and flattened his hand over my stomach. I heard him whisper "hi baby, I'm your daddy."

Then he looked up at me and smiled and kissed my lips.


End file.
